guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rragar's Menagerie
General Description Rragar's Menagerie is a three-level dungeon full of Charr. To fully explore this dungeon you need the Veiled Threat quest from Gron Fierceclaw. Getting There Go south from Doomlore Shrine through Dalada Uplands into Sacnoth Valley. The entrance to the Menagerie is in the southwest corner. NPCs *Collectors ** 20 Cait *Various ** 1 Beacon of Droknar ** 20 "Blobby" Bestiary Monsters *Charr ** 20 Charr Axemaster ** 20 Charr Blademaster ** 20 Charr Bladestorm ** 20 Charr Shadowblade ** 20 Charr Seeker ** 20 Charr Prophet ** 20 Charr Mender ** 20 Charr Defiler ** 20 Charr Hexreaper ** 20 Charr Dominator ** 20 Charr Wardkeeper ** 20 Charr Flameshielder ** 20 Charr Avenger *Fleshreaver ** 20 Fleshreaver Hound ** 20 Fleshreaver Harrower ** 20 Fleshreaver Nephilim *Jellies ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze ** 20 Shimmering Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze Bosses *Charr ** 24 Beastmaster Korg (Scavenger's Focus) ** 29 Rragar Maneater (Energy Surge) (will make a "tactical retreat" when too damaged at levels 1 and 2) *Fleshreaver ** 24 Flesheater (Toxic Chill) ** 29 Hidesplitter (Stunning Strike) Boss like creatures *Charr ** 24 Charr Warden *Fleshreaver ** 24 Elder Nephilim Rewards * 3000 Ebon Vanguard reputation points Unique Items obtainable from the Hidesplitter's Chest: * Hidesplitter's Shield * Hidesplitter's Daggers * Hidesplitter's Spear * The Maneater Notes *Be cautious of ooze popups in the western cave on the first floor. The large charr groups coupled with the AoE of the Earthbound Ooze and sheer numbers due to Ooze Division can easily overwhelm. Sweeping and pulling is key. *On the first floor there is a hidden Dwarven Ghost on the path from the start to the area map and another one in the middle of the charr group that holds the dungeon key. Use Light of Deldrimor to reveal them. There is an unmarked cracked wall just near the second Dwarven Powder Keg Station, to the North of it. It leads to a secret passage with another Dwarven Ghost at the end of it. Taking the passage behind the cracked wall on the Westernmost part of the map is not recommended due to numerous Ooze popups. It does not contain any treasures. *On second floor there a hidden treasures near most of the Elder Nephilims, and one just next to the boss lock. There is also a Dwarven Ghost that can be found by the ressurection shrine near the Boss Key *On the second floor, there is normally a hidden treasure by Beastmaster Korg, another may spawn after you kill him. *On third floor there is a Secret Switch just South of the entrance. It reveals a passage with 3 Hidden Treasures and a Dwarven Ghost. There is also another hidden treasure in the southern cavern with the two necromancer bosses. It is located just a bit north east of them. *On third floor there are two powerful necromancer bosses, Flesheaters, in the south cave. They use potent death magic AoE spells, hexes, and corpse consuming spells and surrounding enemies also do AoE damage. It's recommended to concentrate on a single target at a time. *At the last two bosses it is recommended to stay behind the rock in south to block their spear attacks. Don't follow the bosses since they come back by themselves. Concentrate first on Rragar Maneater, or he will resurrect Hidesplitter. *Rragar Maneater has no inherent health regeneration. This makes killing him possible even with significant Death Penalty. *Using an Elementalist with Blinding Surge is highly recommended for killing the Hidesplitter. *Pain Inverter and Spoil Victor are helpful as always against the bosses in the dungeon. *Players should display the Ebon Vanguard title Rebel Yell to protect against the Charr. *There are two Albino Rats that are outside of the area that you can explore, towards the southwestern end of the third level. This could possibly be a secret area no one has gotten to yet * A menagerie is the Old French word for zoo. Category:Sacnoth ValleyCategory:Dungeons (Eye of the North)